Mirrors of various types, including rear view mirrors for automobiles, have been provided. However, at the present time with increased emphasis on gasoline mileage, there is a need for mirrors which have a lesser weight than those conventionally formed of glass. In addition, there is the desirability of increasing safety by avoiding the hazards from splintering glass mirrors in case of an accident. There is, therefore, need for a new and improved mirror construction and a method for making the same.